In the Silence of the Night
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: “I did it for us Elena, for us.” He said, and a crooked smile danced upon his lips. Oneshot.


**_The Night_**

"Elena." Stefan whispered, pressing his lips gently to hers one last time. He pulled back slightly, keeping her hands encased in his. She smiled up at him, her dark eyes revealing not a thing about the nature of her thoughts. Stefan smiled back down at her, feeling as content and comfortable as he was supposed to feel.

"You know I'll be back very soon, no later than dawn," he said, dropping one of her hands. She simply nodded, squeezing his hand.

"See you soon." He said softly, walking toward the door, only releasing her hand at the last possible moment. "Bye." She replied meekly. He held her eyes for a moment and then he was gone.

Elena ran her hands through her hair, letting out a sigh. She stared into an old fashion mirror that hung slightly crooked on Stefan's wall, a tired look on her face. And then slowly, her face came to life. Her eyes brightened with anticipation and a sly grin crept upon her thin lips. The grin then grew into an excited smile as a bubbly feeling rose in her stomach.

She danced downstairs and pulled on some flat black boots. Slamming the big, oak door gave her a slight satisfaction. It was dark out; even on a summer night like this it was dark at midnight.

Elena was used to the dark; she loved the absolute silence of the night, and the fact that inside that silence, things could be going on right under ones nose, big things possibly. She definitely was no stranger to those things.

"Damon!?" She called, entering the forest to the East of the Salvatore mansion. There was no answer. "Damon!?" Elena called again, her voice growing worried as she moved further into the woods.

"Right here." He suddenly murmured and familiar hands followed to grab her waist.

"Damon!" she shouted, giggling.

"How are you?" he asked seriously, but with a smile. He released his hands from her for but a moment, allowing her to turn herself around.

"Great," she whispered, looking up at him. Damon's dark eyes glittered as he lent down and touched his lips to hers. Only for a second at first and then again for a while longer. She smiled feverishly and bit his lip. They broke apart shortly, breathing heavy.

"I missed you." He breathed.

"Me too." she responded through her breaths. An electric thrill started to course through her body as she felt his warm breath tickle her skin. It was her that moved to him this time, knotting her hands in his hair as their mouth's moved rhythmically together.

"Elena stop" Damon said after a couple minutes. "There's something—''

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait till were done?" She said, raising her eyebrows. Then she leaned in to kiss him again.

"Elena?" A voice cracked from behind them. Her eyes widened and she dropped her hands from Damon. She knew that voice all to well, and was quick to defend herself.

"Stefan it's not what it looks like." She said, turning to him. He just stared at her, eyes like a deer in the headlights as his heart shattered.

"I told him I had something to show him. He's here because I asked him of it." Damon whispered to Elena.

"What?" she said, turning to him. She felt as if that knife that hung at Damon's belt had been plunged into her back. "Damon how could you?" She whispered.

"Because I'm tired of living this way. In secret, only at night. You shouldn't have to hide who you love." Damon said aloud, angry that Elena couldn't see this.

"She doesn't love you!" Stefan suddenly shouted, stepping closer. "She can't! She loves me." He stopped about ten feet away from the pair.

"I'm sorry my dear brother, but she does." Damon said, a sort of triumph complacent in his tone.

"That's nothing but a lie." Stefan said, his eyes going black with anger. "It's just one of your tricks."

"You think so? While why don't you ask her?" Damon challenged. They both turned to look at her.

"Elena?" Stefan said softly, looking her in the eyes.

"Tell him Elena, who do you love?" Damon said, the easy victory already plastered all over his face.

"I—'' she stuttered. She knew what she wanted to say, the name ran through her mind a thousand times; _Damon, Damon, Damon… _But as she looked from one face to the other the word just wouldn't come out. She moved her mouth but it made not a sound.

"Come on Elena." Damon said, suddenly unsure.

"I knew it couldn't be true!" Stefan yelled. "Damon I've put up with you for a long time but this... this is the last straw." He turned to Damon, his eyes burning and his whole body shaking. In a second he shot at Damon, knocking him to the ground. Damon's face held an expression of shock as he lay there on the forest floor. As soon as he began to get up, Stefan was on him again. This time he held a thick, sharp, tree branch.

It was then that sound erupted from Elena's mouth. "Stefan stop!" she cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her cries did no good; Stefan drove the stake straight into Damon's heart. Blood began to bubble up around the stick and Damon's body began to convulse. Eventually he fell still, and his eyes became dull. She stared, shocked. "Stefan how could you!?" she choked, running to Damon's side.

"I did it for us Elena, for us." He said, and a crooked smile danced upon his lips.

Elena shot up in bed, her eyes wet with tears. "It happened again." She distressed, throwing herself into his chest. "The dream… it was so real."

"Shh… it's okay." He whispered, stroking her hair softly.

"Do you think he'll find us?" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry dear," he whispered. "He definitely won't." And Elena couldn't see it, but that same smile danced upon her lover's lips as he held her.

* * *

**A/N: This turned out weird... Oh well . :p**


End file.
